The Heart Wants what it Wants
by Black Loki
Summary: Takato finally gets his dream girl after a night of passion. However, reality knocks on the door the next day, forcing Takato to sacrifice his own happiness for the sake of her own. Can Takato overcome his fears and finally listen to his heart? Warning: Sexual themes. Some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

The Heart Wants what it Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor do I want to.

Warning: There is sex in this fanfiction story. If you are under 18 or you are not comfortable with sexual themes, please click off this story immediately. Otherwise, readers have been warned.

Chapter 1

Takato stirred out of his sleep. The sun hasn't risen yet, so it was still dark. But that did not stop Takato from waking up in complete bliss. He turned to his left side and found the reason for his bliss sleeping peaceful.

Her long, chestnut hair flowed like a river. Her back was facing him, so he counted the spots on the soft surface. What remained of the moonlight shined on her, giving her an angelic vibe that transcended comprehension. Takato reached out his hand to stroke this beautiful being. He started with her thighs which led to her smooth womanhood, then her toned stomach to her ample breasts.

Takato wrapped his arm around her waist to snuggle closer to her. He buried his nose in her hair. She had the aroma of cherry and vanilla. Takato wished to the gods that this dream would never end.

But it did.

The young woman stirred from sleep and pulled herself out of Takato's arms. She rose from her bed, waved out her long locks, and strutted towards her bathroom, paying no attention to Takato.

The bathroom door closed which caused Takato to get up from the bed. He covered his face with his hands as shame and guilt started to flood his conscience. He felt like a fool. No matter how much he wished and prayed, the facts still remain the same. They were not meant to be together. No amount of alcohol or sex can change that.

_Did she regret it? Will she think I took advantage of her? What if she hates me?_

Takato's mind was working in overdrive that he was beginning to panic. He had to get out there. He saw his underwear on the floor and went to put it on along with his remaining clothes that were scattered across the bedroom.

He had just finished putting on his jeans when the bathroom door open.

"Takato?"

The young woman had now covered her curvaceous body with a light blue night robe.

"Rika…"

"What are you doing?" Rika asked as she walked closer her to him.

Takato panicked, "I-I… well…"

"You were going to run away, right?" Rika whispered with a little sting in her voice.

Takato froze and bowed his head. As much as he didn't want to tell Rika the truth, he didn't have the heart to lie to her.

"Why?"

"Because…" Takato just couldn't finish the sentence.

Rika moved closer to him.

"You think that I thought last night was a mistake and that I would hate you, is that it?"

Takato shook his head, "Look, Rika, we were drunk. We- I had no control of what I was doing. You know how I get when I drink too much."

Rika raised one eyebrow, Takato stumbled on regardless.

"I-I won't tell anyone! Who could I possibly tell? I'm sure you probably didn't enjoy it, nothing close to Ryo. N-n-not that's any of my business or anything…"

"Takato," Rika's voice was soft, but the tone was firm. It was enough to stop Takato's rambling.

Rika folded her arms warily and moved closer to Takato so that their faces were inched apart. Her violet eyes held his crimson eyes to prevent him from backing away.

"First off, you're right, we were drunk. We were drunk because we were having a good time and I haven't had one in a long time, so thanks. Second, I do know you can't control your liquor, Gogglehead. But it's not so bad that it would cause you to do something horrible like drunk driving or worse, assaulting me."

Takato gulped at that thought.

"Third," Rika continued, "I know you won't tell anybody because you know I'm gonna kick your ass to the Digital World and back if you do. Right?"

Takato gulped again, which confirmed to Rika that he did know.

"And lastly," Rika placed her elegant hand on Takato's right cheek, "why would you think I didn't enjoy what we did?"

Takato blinked, "What? But…but you and Ryo…"

"Are finished. We were finished the moment he broke off our engagement."

Rika wrapped her arms around Takato's neck, "And believe me, he was nowhere in my mind last night," she whispered with lust.

The bulge was back in Takato's jeans when she said that. He backed away, unknowingly back toward her bed.

"No… this can't real! You love Ryo! You don't really want me…"

Rika playfully pushed him on her bed and climbs on top of him, straddling his lap. She kisses him, silencing his fears.

"Shush, Gogglehead," Rika seductively whispers as she unties her night robe to reveal her lithe, naked body to him. She then slid down to his jeans to pull them and Takato was lost to his desires and her.

* * *

There was a series of knocks on the front door.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming," said an annoyed Rika who turned to Takato with an apologetic glance.

"Don't worry about it," Takato said with a smile. They were in the middle of making breakfast for themselves (well actually they were making out) when the knocks occurred. Takato continued to cook the eggs while Rika attended to her door. He still couldn't believe that he and Rika made love, twice. After all these years it seemed that Rika did return his feelings and they could finally have a future together.

At least it seemed that way, until Rika opened the door to reveal who their visitor was.

"Ryo?! Wha-What are _you_ doing here?!"

There standing in the threshold was her ex-fiancé and Takato's friend. Clad with his black leather jacket, collared purple shirt, dark blue jeans, and black designer dress boots. However, his face told another story. Though he was 27 he looked like he aged thirty years. His usual confidence and swagger were not present. His signature spiky hair was disheveled. There were dark circles around his eyes.

"Rika, I'm sorry! Please forgive me, take me back!", as he went on his knees immediately when he saw Rika.

Takato turned off the stove and bowed his head. He felt his heart beating in his throat.

"Ryo… stop kneeling and come inside," Rika said with a wary voice as she stepped aside. Ryo scrambled to his feet and entered the apartment, paying no mind to Takato, who was right there on his left in the kitchen.

Rika closed the door and turned to Ryo while brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Ryo, it's been two months… ," Rika started at a level voice.

Ryo had the decency to bow his head, "Yeah, I know that-"

"It was you who ended it-"

"I know…"

"You just walked up to me and said, 'I don't want to get married anymore.' and left with no explanation."

Ryo gulped, "I-I know, Rika…"

"IF YOU KNOW, WHY ARE YOU HERE ASKING ME TO TAKE YOU BACK?!" screamed Rika, her frustration finally letting loose.

An eerie silence fell upon the apartment. Takato stood still, not daring to move. The minutes were passing by slowly and it was agonizing him.

"I'm here… because Takato told me I had to be here," Ryo finally confessed.

Rika was dumbfounded, "Wait, what? Takato…" she glanced and Takato's direction, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

Ryo continued, "Rika, please understand. I wanted to marry you; I really did. But your mother was going on about your father and how money was a problem in their marriage and that she hoped I wouldn't be a deadbeat like he was. And then your grandmother was talking about great-grandchildren at her age, it was too much! I panicked, Rika! I was thinking that we were rushing into marriage."

"Okay, fine. You got cold feet. How does Takato fit in all of this?", Rika asked with her arms folded.

Ryo ran his hand through his hair, "I'm getting to that. So, last week I was at the bar and Takato shows up. We talked for a while and had a few drinks. You got brought up and we talked about you. I don't remember much about our conversation, but he said something that shook me to my core."

Takato closed his eyes as he remembered that encounter with Ryo at the bar. To Takato's knowledge, Ryo was not handling the breakup well. Misery was written all over the former Digimon King's face that fateful night.

"And what was that?" asked a skeptical Rika.

Ryo looked up and locked eyes with her. He licked his dry lips, "He said that the heart wants what it wants. And it will do whatever it takes to get it and won't let anything stop it."

Takato squeezed his closed eyelids remembering that he did say those words, albeit drunkenly, to Ryo.

"Is that right?", inquired Rika as she unfolded her arms.

Ryo quickly took her hands into his own, "Rika, I love you, that hasn't stopped. I'm not letting fear stop us from being together anymore. I'm ready to spend my life with you, if you're willing to."

"Ryo, ummm… we need to talk…" Rika started.

Takato cleared his throat, "Yeah, you two got a lot to talk about. So, I 'll just be on my way."

Ryo jumped, "Takato! W-What the heck are you doing here?"

Takato waved his hands, "Don't worry about that. Rika invited me for breakfast, but this is far more important," He motioned Rika and Ryo. He patted Ryo on the shoulder, "I'm glad you took my advice," Takato said with a pained smile.

Ryo nodded, "Thanks, man. I mean it."

Takato returned the nod. He couldn't stay there, he had to get out of there. Now.

He walked past the couple and got his jacket on Rika's sofa. He was at the door when someone spoke to him.

"Takato, wait!" Rika exclaimed. Takato's hand was already on the doorknob, he just needed to turn it.

"What are you doing?" she asked ignoring Ryo's suspicious glares at them.

"I'm giving you want you want, Rika," whispered Takato, "You heard Ryo, his heart wants you and your heart wants him. I have no place in it," he said this with heartbreak.

Rika's eyes were shining, "But, Takato…"

"Goodbye, Rika," and with that he turned the knob to let himself out and closed the door on the woman he loves but cannot have.

_A/N: I'm sorry this story took so long. I started it around late April, but things came up. But now it's summer so I have more time. This fanfiction is going to be three chapters. So please comment, review, and critique._

Black Loki


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor do I want to.

Chapter 2

Takato raced out of the apartment building straight to Hatsudai Station. He got on the subway and collapsed onto a seat.

Heartbreak, guilt, and pain were plaguing his mind and heart. Tears flooded his vision as the subway rushed through the tunnel. Takato wiped his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.

_Why did he have to show up?_ Takato thought miserably. He shook his head to dispel that thought. Takato knew that even if Ryo didn't come back the fact remained that what happened with Rika was a one-night affair. Despite what she said last night, Takato concluded that Rika still loved Ryo and they were meant to be together.

And that made Takato sick and depressed. It made him want to have a drink.

Takato ran a hand through his messy brown hair. He was tired, unnerved, and… hungry. He looked out the window and realized that he needed someone to talk about his predicament. And knew just the person…

* * *

"Hello, good morning! Can I help you with… Takato!"

The cheerful voice of his mother, Mie Matsuki, filled Takato with some hope and relief.

"Hey, Mom," Takato replied meekly as he entered his family's bakery and home.

Mie heard the tone in her son's voice and her mother instincts told her that something was bothering him. She took off her bandana, walked towards her son and called out, "Honey! Hold down the front for a while!"

"Uh, sure. What's up… Oh! Hey, son!" Takehiro, Takato's father, came out of curtain.

Takato nodded towards his father, "Hey, Dad."

Takehiro cocked his head to one side, "Did something happen, son?"

Mie shot a glare at her husband, "Don't bombard him with questions! Can't you see he's in distress? And he looks like he hasn't eaten breakfast yet. Just take care of our customers while I take care of our son." And with that Mie grabbed Takato's hand and led him towards the kitchen.

Takehiro shook his head and smiled, "Ooookay…"

* * *

After a satisfying meal of eggs, sausage, steamed rice, miso soup, and freshly baked bread rolls, Takato found himself more relaxed.

"That was great, Mom. Thanks," Takato said gratefully as he sipped his green tea.

"Of course, Honey. It's the least I could do," said Mie as she finished washing the dishes and sat down opposite of Takato at the table.

"Now, tell me what happened between you and Rika," she said without any introduction.

Takato sputtered and coughed violently at his mother's boldness. It took a moment to get himself under control. He looked up and gave his mother an incredulous stare.

"M-Mom! How… I didn't say anything yet!"

Mie rolled her eyes, "And you didn't have to. Whatever that's bothering you, Rika is going to have something to do with it. Especially since you're in love with her."

Takato paled at that declaration, "What?! But…but…"

"Takato, your father is a blockhead, not me. I've known for years, probably back when you were in high school. The chemistry between the two of you was remarkable. The way you always stand with her no matter what. Your breakup with Jeri and your reaction to Rika and Ryo's engagement last year proved my suspicions," Mie explained.

Takato just sat on his chair, dumbfounded.

"What happened, Takato?" Mie asked softly.

Takato closed his eyes tightly, "We…We got drunk and… had sex… twice…"

Mie raised her eyebrows, "Okay, and…"

"We were making breakfast when… Ryo came… and begged her to take him back," the tears were flooding Takato's vision again.

"Oh, dear…" said Mie as the tears poured out of Takato.

"So… What did you do?"

"What could I have done? I got out of there! I couldn't stay there and see Rika take Ryo back…"

Mie leaned back and sighed. Here was her 26 year old son, crying in her kitchen. She always knew that Takato was not like any other boy, and that's not counting the adventures with the Digimon. Takato was always a sensitive boy, always had his heart in his hand. He was never selfish and always puts other's needs before his own. To Mie, that has always been his greatest strength, but also his greatest weakness.

"Takato," she started with a soft yet firm voice, "do you love Rika?"

Takato stopped sobbing and wiped his eyes. He nodded his head.

"Okay. Do you think that maybe, just maybe, Rika loves you just as well?"

Takato's bulged at the question, "Wait, what?"

Mie continued, "I mean even if it was drunk sex, I don't think she would think less of you anyway. You seem to have special place in her heart. I think she was waiting for something to happen between the two of you."

"Wait, Mom what are you saying?"

"Remember what I said earlier, about the chemistry you two share and you being by her side no matter what? Has it ever crossed your mind that Rika would do anything for you as well?"

Takato opened and closed his mouth as he gazed into his unfinished tea. He realized that there was an incident that occurred that verified his mother's point…

* * *

_One Year Ago_

Rika grunted and huffed as she dragged a drunken Takato on her shoulders to his apartment in Kitashinjuku. She found him sleeping at a nearby bar with a half finished glass of sake. Last month he broke up with his long-time girlfriend Jeri (actually it was Jeri who broke up with him). There were no bad feelings between them as the breakup was mutual, but it was clear that Takato wasn't handling it well.

When Takato did not show up for her engagement party that night, Rika knew where he would be. So, with a quick apology to everyone, she left her own engagement party to find him.

"Damnit Gogglehead," groaned Rika as they finally reached the door to his apartment. She shuffled her purse to find the spare key Takato gave her. They entered the apartment and Rika dropped Takato on his couch unceremoniously.

"Ow…" groaned Takato unintelligently.

Rika hmphed and rolled her eyes. She moved to the kitchen to pour a glass of water when she heard movement behind her.

"Takato, sit down," she ordered without turning around.

"I want a drink…" his replied with a slur.

"You've had enough."

Takato groaned as he climbed back onto the couch. Rika approached him and offered him the water, but he didn't take it. She sighed and placed the water on the small table in front of them.

"Why are you here, Rika?" Takato asked with his hand over his eyes.

Rika sat down next to him, "Where else would I be?" she countered with her own question.

"I don't know. Maybe your engagement party!"

"Oh, so you did remember," Rika said ignoring the aggravation in Takato's voice.

Takato stood up abruptly only for Rika to grasp his hand.

"Takato, what's wrong? Is it Jeri? Is that why you didn't come, because she was going to be there? You said the breakup was-,"

"Its not Jeri," Takato interrupted.

"Then what?" Rika wanted to know.

"ITS YOU! ITS EVERYONE!" Takato finally exploded, "HERNY AND KARI ARE MARRIED AND HAPPY! KEN AND YOLEI ARE MARRIED AND ARE EXPECTING A BABY! TK IS PLANNING ON POPPING THE QUESTION TO CATHERINE! EVEN FUCKING KAZU AND KENTA HAVE SOMEBODY. AND YOU! YOU AND RYO ARE FINALLY ENGAGED! THE KING AND QUEEN ARE AT LAST TOGETHER! AND IT SUCKS BECAUSE I'LL BE ALL ALONE! THE ONE PERSON WHO MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME AFTER GUILMON WILL BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

The room fell into a shocked silence. Takato's chest was heaving, tears were streaming down from his crimson eyes. Rika sat there, still. Her violet eyes wide as if she was seeing him for the first time.

After a few moments passed Rika spoke, "Takato, I care about you. I care enough to fight with you against monsters who wanted to kill us or take over the world. I care enough to follow you to an unknown world, knowing that there was a chance we may never come home again."

She stood up and faced Takato, "I care enough to walk out of my own engagement party just to find you and make sure you're okay."

Takato blinked, Rika continued, "I would do anything for you, Takato. I always will. Whether I'm someone's wife or someone's mother, I will always be there for you. You've been so good to me, Takato. More than I ever deserved."

Rika moved closer to him, "I'm never going to let you go. If you try and leave, I'm either going to follow you or wait for you to come back. Because I can't live my life without you in it, Takato," she said that last part with such conviction.

Takato was silent throughout Rika's speech. He never thought she felt that way. He closed the gap between them and placed his head on her right shoulder and began to sob. Rika hummed and wrapped her arms around him. They sat back down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Rika. I'm so sorry," cried Takato.

"Shush, it's okay," soothed Rika. She then shifted so that they were lying back on the couch with her head on the armrest while cradling Takato.

Takato moved his head to the crook of Rika's neck. He inhaled the sweet scent of cheery blossoms. Emotional exhaustion finally overwhelmed him as he drifted to sleep.

"Thank you, Rika. I love you," he said.

As he passes out, he didn't hear Rika's response.

"I love you, too," and she kissed his forehead and stroke his messy hair.

* * *

Takato remembered that event surprisingly well. Rika did declare that he was important to her. And that she would do anything for him.

Mie leaned forward, "Think about it, Takato. Rika and Ryo's engagement ended two months ago. During that time, has she once indicated that she wanted Ryo back?"

Takato thought back and realized that Rika never mention anything of the sort. Sure, she was sad about the breakup, but she got over it. Much to quickly in Takato's opinion.

"But," Takato started, "Ryo wants her back. He told me that he made a mistake-"

"Honey, it takes two to make a relationship work. You only know for sure that Ryo want Rika back. You don't know that Rika wants the same thing."

_Is that true? Does Rika really want to be with…me?_ Takato was scare of getting his hopes up again.

Mie saw the internal conflict in her son's eyes, she places her hand on top of his own and said, "Takato, I think you need to talk with Rika. Hear each other out and take things one at time. But first, you need rest. A good sleep will do you wonders, and only God knows you didn't get any last night."

Takato blushed at that statement and followed his mother upstairs to his old room.

_A/N: And that's chapter two. Stay tune for the final chapter coming up in a few days. Please comment, review, and critique._

Black Loki


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor do I want to.

Chapter 3

Night was beginning to descend on Shinjuku. The sun was setting giving the city an orange glow. A light, cool breeze brushed Takato as he headed home to his apartment in Kitashinjuku. He stayed at his parent's home for most of the day, catching up on needed sleep and helping out in the bakery. But throughout the day, his mind lingered towards Rika.

Takato was gratefully for his talk with his mother on the matter, but it left him with more questions than answers.

_Mom says I should talk with Rika. I know how that's going to pan out. I knock on the door and she steps out with only Ryo's shirt covering her!_ Takato shakes his head at his thoughts. _No! No, stop thinking like that!_

Without realizing, Takato wondered into West Shinjuku Park: the place were he and Rika officially first met. He walks towards the fence were Renamon, Rika's partner, kicked Guilmon into it, leaving a huge dent. He remembers that day very well. He remembers thinking that even at age twelve Rika was a pretty girl. He was enchanted by her confidence and resolve. As the years went by, layers of Rika's armor were removed and Takato was blessed upon seeing the compassionate woman that lay beneath. During junior year in high school while at this park the Digimon were playing. They just finished their final exams and were exhausted. They sat on the bench and after a while Rika placed her head on Takato's shoulder. She looked so at peace in Takato. She was never like that with the others. Sure, Rika cared about them very much, but it was Takato that Rika allowed to see her true self.

Takato sighed and smiled at the memory. No matter what the case may be, all Takato wanted was for Rika to be happy. Whether it was with him, Ryo, or anyone else.

He pulled out his iPhone to check the time. 6:30 p.m.

_Well, I can't talk to her right now. Not with my emotions going haywire._ Takato decided to head home, hoping some food and a good night sleep would help him decide on his future.

* * *

It was five minutes to 7 p.m. when Takato finally reached his apartment. He yawned while opening his door to enter.

_Maybe I should skip dinner and go to sleep._ Takato thought as he removed his shoes. He did not notice the black heel boots where he placed his shoes.

Takato stopped dead at the scene in front of him. There laying on his couch watching his television… was Rika. Wearing a light grey sweater dress, her long chestnut hair tied in a messy bun, her flawless slender legs onto one another. Takato once again marveled at Rika's beauty.

Rika turned at the sound of Takato's entry, jumped up and cried, "Takato!"

She then tackled him with a tight hug which shook him out of his stupor.

"Rika!? But-What are-" Takato started, but Rika silenced him with a sensual kiss. Her lips were soft just as Takato remembered. The kiss last for a moment until the broke apart.

"What are you doing here?" Takato started again, his tone a mixture of surprise, fear, happiness, and hope.

Rika tilted her head one way, "Where else would I be?"

"Well, you're supposed to be with Ryo…"

Rika hmphed, "After you left, I forgave Ryo for being an idiot. And told him that I was sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Takato asked.

"For not being able to see a future with him, and that I'm in love with someone else," Rika replies simply as if she was reporting on what the weather was.

Takato's eyes bulged at her response. _Wait, what!? Does she mean…_

Rika wrapped her arms around Takato's neck and gazed deep into his eyes, "I love you, Takato. I always loved you."

Takato was speechless. Rika giggled and gave him a quick kiss and walked towards to kitchen.

"I'll make us some tea. Go have a seat."

Takato just nodded and plopped on his couch. Rika came by a moment later with the tea. The tea warmed his throat and cleared his mind.

"Thanks," he said kindly. Rika smiled and hummed.

"I'm… sorry I ran off like that. That must have been an awkward situation to be in."

Rika shrugged, "Don't worry about it, it was a short conversation anyway."

"How did he take it?" Takato asked, worried about his friend.

Rika took a sip of her tea, "He stood there for a few minutes then said 'okay' and then just left."

Takato looked down at his own cup, ashamed that he caused so much pain to one of his oldest friends. _I'm so sorry Ryo._

Rika set her cup on the table and turned to Takato with a determined expression.

"Takato, I'm not here for Ryo. I didn't come here and wait several hours in your apartment to talk about Ryo. I want to talk about us."

Takato sighed, "Okay."

Rika continued, "Why do you want me to be with Ryo so badly?"

Takato opened and closed his mouth at the question realizing he had no real answer.

Rika, however, answered for him, "Its because you think you don't deserve to be with me, right? You want to be with me, but you feel like you don't meet my expectations. So, you sacrifice your happiness for my own. Did I leave anything out?"

Once again, Takato was speechless. Rika just revealed everything that was going on in Takato's jumbled mind. Proof that only Rika knows him best.

He set down his cup of tea and looked straight into Rika's violet eyes, "I'm sorry, Rika. You deserve so much better…"

Rika growled in frustration and grasped Takato's hands, "Quit telling what I deserve, Gogglehead. Only I can decide that. After Ryo left, I got cleaned up and came straight here, to wait for you. I knew you wanted space and would go to your mom. It was painful, but it was worth it. I told you last year. If you ever leave I would either follow you or wait for you. And do you know why?"

Takato knew the answer but couldn't believe what he was hearing. Once again, Rika answered for him, "It's because I love you."

Takato blinked, "You love me?"

"Yeah. I love you. I'm in love with you."

"But if you love me, why were you engaged with Ryo?" Takato had to ask.

Rika blushed, "I guess I got caught up in the moment. And you didn't make any attempts so…"

Takato gave a small smile, "I really am a Gogglehead, am I?"

Rika returned the smile, "Yeah, but you're my Gogglehead."

Takato looked at the young woman in front of him. She accepted him for who he is and would forgive even the stupidest of his mistakes. Takato did not deserve her, but he would not let her go. And he knows Rika would not allow it.

He leaned forward to gently kiss her soft lips.

"I have a strange feeling you want to do more than just talk, Rika. A woman wouldn't come and stay at a man's apartment alone for fourteen hours," Takato said with a sly smile.

Rika blushed again, "Well… aren't you going you reward me for my patience?" Rika whispered, her voice dripping with love and lust.

Takato chuckled heartedly. He then stood up bringing Rika up with him and rushed toward his bedroom. Once they were inside, he closed the door and practically threw Rika onto the bed.

Rika giggled as Takato climbed on top of her, kissing her for what seemed like hours.

"Are you going to behave yourself or are you going to act like that wildcat I had to deal with last night?" whispered Takato as he kneaded her left breast. Rika bit her lip and reached out to tear open Takato's shirt.

_Well that answers my question._

Takato took off the shirt and proceeded to take off Rika's sweater dress revealing her lithe body.

Rika flipped them so that she was on top. She ran her hands down Takato's torso then reached behind her to undo her black lace bra. Her ample breasts were free. Takato got up, pulled Rika close and rub his face between the cleavage. He then began to lick and suck her pert nipples. Rika moaned with satisfaction as she untied her hair to let it fall.

She pushed Takato back down and kissed him with heated passion. Their tongues danced as they tasted each other. Rika ended the kiss and unbuckled Takato's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. His erection popped up instantly. Rika stroke the hard flesh slowly causing Takato to moan with approval. She then licked the tip which made him grasp the covers on his bed.

"Rika…please…" begged Takato.

Rika smiled seductively and continued her ministration on him for a few minutes. When he felt like he was about to burst, he stopped her and flipped them over again so that he was hovering over her. Takato kissed his way down her flat stomach to her black panties. He felt the heat radiating from her. He took them off and marveled at her womanhood, flawlessly just like her. He gently licked the folds of Rika's virtue causing her to arch her back.

"Takato!" Rika exclaimed as he continued to taste her nectar, savoring it, "Yes…right there…don't stop!"

Her juices were exquisite, but this was not over yet.

_Time for the grand finale._ Takato thought as he opened Rika's legs and aligned himself with Rika. He steadied himself and gently pushed through Rika. Rika moaned loudly with pleasure. Takato started thrusting into her, sending new waves of pleasure for both of them.

He bent down and latched onto Rika's neck with his mouth. Rika ran her hands through Takato's hair.

"Yes! Oh…God, yes!... More! Give me more!" screamed Rika.

Takato was more than happy to oblige, he began to thrust harder into her. Her breasts bounced enticingly with every thrust to her womanhood. The liquid passion within her was threatening to burst.

"Takato! I can't…I going to…!" Rika screamed when she felt her climax explode within her. And with that Takato reached his own limit.

"RIKA!" he roared and with a mighty groan he emptied himself in her womb. When his hot passion ceased Takato collapsed onto Rika's heaving breasts. He sighed as he listened to Rika's heartbeat beginning to slow down. Once they both came down their high, Takato rolled over to the other side of his bed. Rika rest head on his chest with Takato wrapping his arm around her.

"I love you, Rika," Takato whispered

Rika snuggled closer and smiled, "I love you, too."

Takato smiled because he knew that to be true. With that, the two lovers drifted into sleep knowing that tomorrow, they will start their lives together.

_A/N: At last its finished! That took a while. Thank you so much for your patience. This was my first fanfiction with mature content, so I don't know if I got this last scene right or if was rushed. Please comment, review, and critique._

Black Loki


End file.
